


Gardening with the Famethyst

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe Future (Cartoon)
Genre: Gardening, Looking forward to the future, Plants, Talking, Teaching, practical and fun, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Skinny and Carnelian go to Earth to ask their smallest sister about how to garden.
Kudos: 7





	Gardening with the Famethyst

>Now that the Famethyst had a mobile space station at their disposal and the capability to warp between it and other warp pads with ease, they decided they wanted to try out some of the things that Earth had to offer. One of the things that caught the attention of many of them was the prospect of growing their own food, so they could feed the humans aboard easier, with a larger variety, and get to try new things themselves. With this in mind, Skinny and Carnelian went down to Earth to visit their favorite tiny Quartz.   
>Arriving in Steven's living room, the pair looked around and smiled. "So this is where 8XM lives? It's simple, but appealing." Skinny smiled as she spoke, taking everything in calmly.   
>Carnelian, on the other hand, was bouncing on the pad, giddy with excitement. "Look at it all! There's so much here, just in this dwelling space! Oh, look, this door!" Carnelian rushes over to the temple door as she speaks. "Look at the stones on it! I bet the purple one is for her!"   
>Skinny looks at the door for a moment before she nods. "You're probably right. Think she's in there, or out somewhere?"  
>"If it were me, I'd be out! But, we could try knocking? Think that'd work?"  
>Skinny shrugged. "Worth a try." She raised her hand up to the door, curling it into a fist.and preparing herself to gently knock.  
>Right as she was about to make contact, the door to the temple started to split apart, lines of purple running across the curved edges created by the door opening. Skinny and Carnelian stared in disbelief as they spotted Amethyst just beyond the doorway.   
>Amethyst herself was taken aback by the sight of Carnelian and Skinny. A wide smile crossed her face. "Woah, hey there you two!" She moved out of the room, Carnelian and Skinny stepping back to give her room to clear the door. "Didn't expect to see you here today! Did ya miss your favorite Quartz? Needed some quality time together?"  
>"No! Well, yes, we miss you when you're gone, and we'd love quality time, but..." Skinny trailed off, finding herself at a sudden loss for words.   
>"We came to ask you some things! If you aren't too busy for your fam." Carnelian finished for Skinny. Unlike her slender counterpart, she recovered from the surprise quickly.   
>Amethyst faked being offended. "Why I never! I would never be too busy for my favorite group of Quartzes!" She giggled a little before she returned to her usual laid back stance. "So what can I help you with? Pranks on Holly Blue? Collecting cool bits of stuff? Or are you guys finally moving here?"   
>Skinny regained her composure. "Actually sis, we came to ask you about something from Earth. I think it's called gardening."  
>"It looked really cool, growing things you can eat! It'd make trying new foods easier if we had a reliable source for it!" Carnelian added excitedly.   
>The smile on Amethyst's face grew wider. "Ya came to the right Quartz! I might not be an expert, but I know loads about gardening. C'mon, there's a greenhouse set up in the dome, I'm sure Steven won't mind if I use it to explain things!" Amethyst walked quickly passed the two Quartzes, motioning for them to follow. Carnelian and Skinny smiled as they proceeded through the house behind Amethyst, up the stairs, through Steven's room, out onto the balcony, and up more stairs until they arrived at the dome itself.   
>Amethyst threw the doors open, a mix a gentleness and excitement. "Here we are! Welcome to the greenhouse!"   
>Skinny and Carnelian paused as they took a good look around them. Plants of many different sizes and colors were all around them, hanging in pots on hooks, sitting on tables and the floor around them, and some vines growing on posts in certain spots.   
>"Are these the ones that humans eat?" Skinny asked after she got a good look at everything.   
>"Nah, most of these are just decoration. Gems can eat them, but Steven would get upset if I let you sample his flowers. I'm showing ya these because they were the closest, and it shows you that plants don't hafta be eaten to be grown."  
>"I see." Skinny looked around her once more. "They are very lovely."   
>"So how do you grow this stuff? I want to try right away!" Carnelian spoke enthusiastically.   
>"Gotta be honest, it's pretty simple stuff." Amethyst shrugged. "All ya need is some dirt, some seeds or plants, some water, and a spot that gets sunlight." Amethyst snickered for a bit. "That last one miiight require you setting up a garden on a fixed planet instead of the station."   
>Skinny and Carnelian both looked at her in disbelief. "That's it? That's all there is to it?" Skinny asked in an uncertain tone.   
>"Yep, that's it. There's some finer details, like soil acids affecting the colors of some plants, and ya can add nutrients to the soil to make them grow better, but that's not gonna be too important, or too available to ya in space." Amethyst paused for a moment before something came to her. "Oh! And you can harvest seeds from the fruits and vegetables you do grow, if you don't eat them. You'll know what ta look for after we go to the store to pick some seeds up!"  
>"Can we try this watering thing you talked about first?" Carnelian asked while still bouncing with energy "How does that work?"  
>"That's easy too." Amethyst smiled. "Ya just fill a container with water, then pour it gently on the plants or where you planted the seeds every so often. Usually ya want to water them once a day, but if the soil dries out fast, you'll need to adjust for it." She grabs a nearby watering can and fills it up using the faucet they had installed in the domed area. Smiling, she hands it to Carnelian. "Why don't ya try watering some of the ones on the floor, then hand the can to Skinny so she can try?"  
>Carnelian took the can from Amethyst enthusiastically, rushing over to the nearest grouping of plants. One by one, she poured a little water on them carefully, smiling as the drops fell from the spout on the can. When she was done with the small group of plants she had bounced to, she passed the half full can off to Skinny.  
>Skinny decided to water some of the hanging plants around her. While it was a simple task, she found the act of watering the plants oddly calming.   
>"So what do ya two think? Want to go get some seeds and flowers to take back to the others?"   
>Skinny hummed for a moment. "I think it'll be fun to try this out for ourselves. Thanks for showing us how it works."  
>"I can't wait to see what the others think of all of this! I hope we get some big bounties from what we grow!" Carnelian smiled widely.   
>"Good ta hear. Let's get you guys set up with the basics then! You'll hafta work out the specifics of where ya plant things, but as long as the planet has carbon dioxide you'll be fine."   
>With that, Amethyst led Skinny and Carnelian into town for some basic gardening supplies. While she could have dug up the tools needed from her room, she wanted them to have newer tools, to ensure they didn't break too quickly. She managed to convince Skinny and Carnelian into taking back a few decorative plants along with the seeds for the food plants. At the end of the day, Carnelian and Skinny ended up with twelve different fruits and vegetables to try growing, and four different flowers. Skinny and Carnelian thanked Amethyst one more time before they departed with their haul of gardening supplies.   
>"I hope they manage alright. I'll hafta check in on them more often to see their progress." Amethyst licked her lips. "I bet their first harvest will be delicious."


End file.
